Love You Like A Love Song
|artist= |year=2011 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= (Classic) (Mashup) |nogm=2 |pc= |gc=Festival |lc= (Classic) Light Blue (Mashup) |mashup=Only on PS3 and Wii U |alt=Puppet Master Mode Battle |pictos = 83 (Classic) 77 (Mashup) |nowc = LoveYouLike |audio = |perf = Aurélie Sériné |mc = JD4 Cobalt Blue JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: }}"Love You Like A Love Song" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She wears a flowing dress that comprises of pink, yellow, and purple stripes around the chest area and a long flowing pink skirt which is turquoise on the inside around the bottom area, and purple socks with turquoise boots. Her flowing hair is a light purple, and she wears a pink hairband with a turquoise heart on it. She has a sky blue outline. Background The routine takes place in a heaven-like area with clouds, glitter, hanging stars, pillars, and a harp. The glitter is pink and the stars are pink or cyan. The pillars and harp are white and they glow. The color of the glow switches between pink and cyan. In the chorus, the sky turns dark and the stars switch between pink and cyan. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Slowly place your hands in front of you while slightly crouching. Loveyoulike gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Loveyoulike gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Wii, Xbox 360 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Cute" Dance style * Get GOOD when "And I want you to know baby" is sung Wii U, PS3 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Cute" Dance style * Get GOOD when "And I want you to know baby" is sung Dance Quest Love You Like A Love Song appears in the following Dance Quest Maps: * Lily Of The Valley Mashup Love You Like A Love Song has a Mashup in which is exclusive to both the PS3 and Wii U. Dancers *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Holiday'' *''Firework'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Baby Don’t Stop Now '' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Baby Don’t Stop Now'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Holiday'' *''Firework'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Baby Don’t Stop Now'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Baby Don’t Stop Now'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''That’s the Way (I Like It)'' *''Pump Up The Volume'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''California Gurls'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' Puppet Master Mode Love You Like A Love Song has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the dancers in order of appearance: * Love You Like A Love Song * Football Boy/Old School Snap/Spanish Waves/Superslownic * Power Pose/Moon Jumping/Walking Wave/Get Gone * Good Bye/Russian Violin/Pin-Up Kick/Soul Snap * For The Fans/Cutie Pie/Outrage/Cyber Poser * Champion's Stretch/Pause Repeat/Twist 'N' Clap/Treadmill * Mod's Mix/Cosmic Circle/Wind Up Pony/Goofy Spin * Up And Down/Side Slice/Jog 'N' Skip/Sunset Swing * Groovy/Sweet Stroke/Schoolgirl Sway/Super Snap * Think About It/Sugar/Pin-Up Push/Outlaw Hitch * Dungarees/Rainbow/Rocking Chair/Heart Throb * Tribal Samba/Knee Pop/Party March/Shadow Punch * Bridal Boogie/Puddle Splashing/Woodstock/Wrestler's Skip * Half Time/Hopscotch Dance/Dancing Leaf/Birdie * Fitness Poney/Diabolical Swing/Double Punch/Hypnotic Hands * Guitar Smashing/Russian Skip/Chosen/Tear It Up * Hair Do/Moon Chaser/Beware Of The Bull/Heel Jump * Nerd Kisses/Glider Girl/Jogging Warm Up/Jaws * Heart Strong/Sun Rise/Afro Groove/Cyber Whip * S Snap/Cosmic Punch/Party Lights/Crazy Wrestler * Ceremonial Circles/Milkshake/Running Pin-Up/Supersonic Snap * Love You Like A Love Song Battle Love You Like A Love Song '' has a battle against ''Super Bass. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Love You Like A Love Song '' appears in the following Mashups: *4x4'' (Best of JD4) *''Balkan Blast Remix'' *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Crucified'' (cameo) *''Good Feeling'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''(I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life'' *''Just A Gigolo'' *''Limbo'' *''Moskau'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Same Old Love'' *''#thatPOWER'' *''Walk This Way'' (Ladies Only) *''Where Have You Been'' Captions Love You Like A Love Song appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Crescent Moon * Day Dreamer * Happy Birthday * Love You Softly * Princess * Sweat Caresses (JD4 spelling error) * Sweet Caresses * Sweet Heartbeat * Where Am I Trivia *''Love You Like A Love Song'' is the first song by Selena Gomez & the Scene to be featured in the series. *The background is taken from the music video in which Selena is singing in a cloudy space with a white harp and piano. *The Beta coach s appearance is different that the original one. Her hair is brown, her top is blue and yellow, her hairpin is pink, and her dress is orange. **Also, in the trailer and in other teasers, the coach appears in a darker color scheme. *In the Crucified Mashup, the coach gets burnt by the coach from Sympathy For The Devil. * In the Puppet Master Mode, when the bridge lyric is sung, in the gamepad selection screen both coaches from Good Feeling appears in a backward row. * Despite the fact that Selena Gomez has expressed her love for Super Bass in real life, the song has a battle against Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. *There are some lyric amendments and errors on and . **The line "No one compares" is misinterpreted as "No one can pause". **Also, the lyrics "I I love you like a love song baby" and "A centerfold miracle lyrical" are both divided into two lines. *''Love You Like A Love Song'' (Battle Mode) appears in a Strike The Pose. *In the Puppet Master Mode for this song, the line "Boy you play through my mind" adds an extra "nd" to "mind" while the line is being highlighted. * For some reason, one pictogram from the routine is in a darker shade of purple than all the other pictograms. * In a promotional photo for , it can be seen that the song strangely has the Mashup/Puppet Master background from instead of the background from the Classic routine. * From February 12, 2016 until February 15, 2016, Love You Like A Love Song was free in commemoration of Valentine s Day. * A girl cosplaying this coach appears on a promotional video for .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLoCDV2IuBk&list=WL&index=8 * A beta dancer appears in the Puppet Master Modes, which is Jungle Drum. * The dress from this routine is later used in the music video for Je sais pas danser. Gallery Game Files loveyoulike cover generic.jpg|''Love You Like A Love Song'' loveyoulikealovesong_albumcoach.png| album aoach Tex1_128x128_e54d532df024d80f_14.png| menu banner loveyoulike_cover@2x.jpg| cover Loveyoulike jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Loveyoulike jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Loveyoulike golden ava.png|Golden avatar Loveyoulike diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar loveyoulike pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms circle02_coach01.png|The coach texture in the Mashup background silhouettes5.png|A silhouette of the coach in the Party Master files In-Game Screenshots Loveyoulike jd4 menu wiiu.png|''Love You Like A Love Song'' on the menu (Wii U) Loveyoulike jd4 cover.png| cover loveyoulike jd4 gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay loveyoulike strikethepose.png|The coach s Strike The Pose! appearance Loveyoulike jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2017) Loveyoulike jd2017 load.png| loading screen (2017) Loveyoulike jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Loveyoulike jd2017 score.png| scoring screen (2017) Loveyoulikealovesong jd2018 menu.JPG|'' '' on the menu (2018) Loveyoulikealovesong jd2018 load.JPG| loading screen (2018) Loveyoulikealovesong jd2018 coachmenu.JPG| coach selection screen (2018) Promotional Images Loveyoulike promo coach.png|Promotional coach Loveyoulike promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Loveyoulike beta color scheme.jpg|Beta appearance (next to We No Speak Americano in Community section) Loveyoulike beta picto.png|Unused pictogram Others Loveyoulike different color scheme.jpg|''Love You Like a Love Song'' s color scheme in the trailer Loveyoulike background 1.jpg|Background 1 Loveyoulike background 2.png|Background 2 Hitemup beta menu icon 1.png|Different menu icon seen in a advertisement (on the top) Crucifiedmu start.gif|The coach getting burned by the coach of Sympathy for the Devil in Crucified Mashup Loveyoulikepm lyrics error.png|Lyric error in the Puppet Master Mode. Loveyoulike lyrics comparison 1.jpg|The lyric "I I love you like a love song baby" divided into two lines on (2018) (above) Loveyoulike lyrics comparison 2.jpg|Lyric error in (2018) (below) Loveyoulike lyrics comparison 3.jpg|The lyric "A centerfold miracle lyrical" divided into two lines on (2018) (below) Loveyoulike difcolor.png|The different colored pictogram that has a darker shade of purple than the other pictograms Videos Official Music Video Selena Gomez & The Scene - Love You Like A Love Song (Official Video) Teasers Love You Like A Love Song - Gameplay Teaser (US) Love You Like A Love Song - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Love You Like A Love Song - Just Dance 4 Love You Like A Love Song - Selena Gomez & The Scene Just Dance Now Love You Like A Love Song - Just Dance 2016 Love You Like a Love Song - Just Dance 2017 Love You Like A Love Song - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' Love You Like A Love Song - Mashup - Just Dance 4 - Wii U 'Puppet Master Mode' Love You Like A Love Song - Puppet Master Just Dance 4 Just Dance 4 - Love You Like A Love Song Puppet Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) Extractions Just Dance 4 Love You Like a Love Song EXTRACTION Just Dance 4 Extract Love You Like a Love Song (Puppet Master) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Selena Gomez & the Scene Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives